The present invention relates to saw blades of a type suitable for cutting stainless steel and having two or three blade members immovably connected to each other and relates further to coolant feeding apparatus for use with said saw blades.
In the prior art it is well known to provide cutting tools or milling and slotting cutters consisting of two main bodies connected together. However, it has been not proposed as yet to arrange coolant passages on the opposed inside surfaces of the bodies with the passages directing the coolant at the cutting edges of the saw blades so as to remove cut work material from the cutting edges.
It is also a conventional practice to provide coolant feeding pipes supported near conventional saw blades from which coolant is poured over the region where a workpiece meshes with said blades.